


Birthday beneath the Stars.

by Soniku64



Category: Vocaloid
Genre: Birthday, F/F, Part 1, Stars, space
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-23
Updated: 2012-08-22
Packaged: 2017-11-08 09:26:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/441697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Soniku64/pseuds/Soniku64
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The night arrives!</p>
          </blockquote>





	1. Breakfast and Plans

"Zzzt! Zzzt! Zzzt!" went the alarm clock on Rin's nightstand, right when the dream was getting good of course. Rin got out of bed, being sure not to wake up Miki. "She's so cute when she's sleeping" Rin thought as she lazily got dressed in a pair of sweatpants and a tshirt, hobbling downstairs to make breakfast. She quickly throws together waffle batter, dribbling it into the griddle, As she pushes down the toast, she hears a stomping coming from the stairwell.  
"There she is" said Rin as Miki ran down and instantly plopped into her chair at the dining room table.  
"Hey Miki, what's got you so excited?" said Rin watching Miki fidget with a wide grin on her face.  
"You know what's happening sooooon!~" said Miki, giggling in excitement.  
"I'm afraid I don't know what you're talking about, said rin sarcastically with a smug look on her face.  
"Hrmph, that's no way to treat the soon to be birthday girl!" said Miki pouting.  
"I know Miki, I'm just teasin!" said Rin giggling "So what did you want to do for that anyways?" Rin asked setting breakfast at the table, taking her seat next to Miki.  
"Well I had one idea..." said Miki, getting oddly shy suddenly, obviously worrying that Rin won't like her idea.  
"Well lay it on me!" said Rin, taking a slice of toast covered in jam and taking a rather large bite out of it. "I wumf mufge" Rin said with her mouthful, causing Miki to giggle.  
"Well you see... you know how much I like space, right?"  
"Well of course I do, there is a reason we've gone to the planetarium once a month sine we started dating." said Rin between bites of breakfast.  
"Well you see... I've wanted to actually see more stars for myself! Here in the city all we ever see are the few bright ones, and rarely so! I want to go out, just for a couple days, out miles and miles away."  
"Mphterestming..." said Rin mouth full of waffle.  
"Far enough away that no city lights are there to block out view of the stars, I want to see the stars in perfect condition. That's what I want to do for my birthday."  
"It sounds interesting... said Rin, finishing off her stack of waffles.  
"And I want to do it with you, in my arms, together." said Miki heartfeltfully, causing Rin to stop wolfing down another slice toast.  
"Miki..." said Rin, shocked and flattered by Miki's wish. "Of course we can, we just have to plan, okay?"  
"Yes! Thank you thank you thank you!" said Miki, getting up and hugging Rin, giving her a quick peck on the lips, hugging and jumping up and down in glee. "Thank you thank you thank you! I love you so much Rin!" said Miki running off quickly finishing her breakfast, running around up to the house to pack, even though Miki's birthday wasn't for another three days.  
"Mikiiii" yelled Rin, "Sometimes..." said Rin getting up to go try and calm down her lover for the next three days.


	2. Perfect.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The night arrives!

The thought of her Birthday had stayed on Miki's mind throughout the next three days, She couldn't stop thinking about it. She'd finally have her night where the city wouldn't mess with the skies. Best of all she'd have that moment with Rin. She planned and planned, watching weather reports, checking out what stars are gonna be in the sky. Everything was set to be perfect. Soon enough the day had arrived, Miki had barely slept last night, being much too excited to think about slumber. Soon enough Rin woke up, looking to the right expecting Miki to be there. She soon enough smelt the tell tale scent of Pancakes. Rin wandered downstairs confused. Soon enough she heard Miki's chipper voice.  
"Finally you're awake! I make Breakfast!" Miki said, finishing the second.   
"You woke up before me? That's new." Rin said with a giggle. "It smells delicious!" She said sitting down at the table, beginning to coat her Short stack with Syrup. Miki sat down too, eating a bit quicker than normal. Soon enough Miki finished, and eagerly sat there as Rin took the time to enjoy her breakfast. "What has you in a hurry?" Rin asked, smirking.   
"Today is the day!!" She said, bouncing in her seat. "Today iss the day today is the day todays the daaaay!" Miki repeatedly, obviously more than excited for their trip.  
"I know I know, but we can relax a little bit, gotta a lot ahead of us today!" Rin said, digging into another pancake. "Mpph we goffta drivf!" Rin mumbled through a mouth of breakfast.  
"I know that but todaaaay is the daay!" Miki said in a little sing song voice, humming afterwords. "I'm gonna see the staaars!~" She kept singing as Rin stayed quiet, smiling at how cute her girlfriend was being.  
Soon Rin finished, and began the day, getting dressed and going through the check list, making sure everything was going to go just right. Finally they were ready, the car all packed, and they were ahead of schedule.  
"We're finally going!!" Miki said, practically floating on air. They both hopped in the car, Miki humming and jumping and being more excited than Rin had ever seen her. They began on their long road trip to the country. Along they way they played various road trip games to attempt to pass the time, and sang along to the Radio, Love is What I Got and Take on Me echoing through the car. They stopped to get lunch.  
But eventually Miki managed to pass out, the lack of sleep last night getting to her. Rin sighed, Miki looked so cute snoozing, leaning over on the armrest. Rin was so glad Miki would get to have the day she was wanting for so long. She had always looked so excited when she watched documentaries about space, and when she went to the Planetarium. Finally she'd have the perfect birthday.  
Several hours later, Miki stumbled awake. The car had stopped, she looked around, wondering where they were. She saw the sun was setting, and they were in a big field. They had arrived! Instantly Miki was excited, all of her waiting was finally going to pay off. She looked around and saw that Rin had already set up the tent and was making a dinner as the sun set. Miki got out of the car, skipping over.  
"So ya finally got up sleepy head! Hehe." Rin giggled as she saw Miki dash over.  
"Why didn't ya tell me we were here!?" Miki asked as she hugged Rin, kissing her on the cheek.  
"You looked like you needed your sleep, I can tell you didn't' sleep last night, too excited..." Rin said smirking.  
"Shut up... At least we're here!" Miki said humming once again. Soon enough they dug into dinner, Hungry after a long day of driving. They sat, next to each other, leaning against each other watching the sunset, preparing for the night sky. They finished up, right as the sun vanished on the horion. Rin sat on Miki's lap, hugging as they looked up.   
What a sight they did see, galaxies, great flowing pools of stars, the glimmering and the glittering breathtaking. Miki was for once the past few days at a loss of words. She just hugged Rin, amazed at the sight she had been wanting to see for years. Rin looked above, realizing what Miki was hoping for in all these years. Taken aback by the immense beauty of the sky above. She was awestruck. Soon she felt something on the back of her neck. She looked back and saw that Miki was crying.  
"What's wrong Miki?" Rin asked, worried.  
"Thank you... so mu much" Miki choked out, tears flowing down her face. Rin turned around, hugging Miki as tight as she could.  
"This is better than I expected... and it's even better because I'm w-with you..." Miki muttered, crying more onto Rin's sshoulder "I love you so much..." She choked out her voice cracking up.  
"I love you too Miki." Rin said, starting to cry too. They both sat there, hugging, crying onto eeach others sholders. Muttering I love yous back and forth, both of them never being happier in their lives. They sat there for an hour, enjoying the stars, and the embrace of each other.  
"I just... I love you so much..." Miki choked out again, her voice cracking while tears kept staining Rin's sleeve.  
"I know... I love you too." Rin sputtered. Soon enough, they knew it was time to bed. Miki didn't want to go, but she saw the sky lightening. Miki stood up, picking up Rin with her, she walked slowly over to the tent, both of them still crying a little bit. They laid down, slinking slowly together into their sleeping bag.  
"I l- l-ove you..." Miki said, the crying starting to return. Rin responded with a kiss, their tears staining the pillow beneath them as they fell asleep, knowing that tonight was the best night of their lives.


End file.
